Conventionally, a portable terminal device, such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal, includes a display section provided with a touch panel, and is configured such that an input is made by a touch operation on the touch panel. In addition, such a portable terminal device is capable of connecting a detachable earphone for making an audio output thereto (in the case of a phone call, also including a microphone); making a phone call using a call function; and replaying and outputting a music file. For example, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 and 4 has proposed techniques related to portable terminal devices, such as a mobile phone including a display section provided with a touch panel and a detachable earphone that makes an audio output.
In such a portable terminal device, generally, information is protected by a password etc. Information is displayed on the display section in the case where a certain password entered from the touch panel matches the password that has been registered previously.